1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telescopic walking stick used particularly by handicapped persons with features helpful to easing the everyday burdens of handicapped individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most walking sticks today are manufactured in one solid piece, usually of wood or metal. Little or no other features are incorporated into the walking stick so that its sole purpose is to help a handicapped person walk more easily. Using such walking sticks, the handicapped person must find some place to store the walking cane when it is not in use, such as over the back of a chair, on a hanger, etc, thus often causing an obstacle to themselves and to nearby persons. Moreover, some handicapped persons need to use a walking cane only part of the time so that, with the use of most conventional canes, the walking stick must be carried by the handicapped individual even at times he does not desire to use it. Telescopic walking sticks are described in previous art, but they are generally complex telescopic mechanisms and, consequently, usually difficult to telescope into a compact position. Additionally, most telescopic walking sticks do not provide other features which might be useful to the handicapped person.